


Stranger is Typing...

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: A New Beginning [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton knows One Direction, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Luke's P.O.V, M/M, Mentions of One Direction, Omegle, Third Person P.O.V, selfie challenges, somewhat like a blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Luke and Ashton met on omegle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger is Typing...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the part 7. The second to last part of the series and the first series I finish. Kinda sad to see this end. :(

**Luke**

I was bored to say the least. After long hours at school and being teased by Ben and Jack, I needed a break. I also decided I needed new friends that weren't currently sucking each other's faces off right in front of me.

"Can you two stop being all coupley and shit?" I hissed as I pulled open my MacBook air and logged into my user. Michael pulled away from Calum and nuzzled into his neck, pressing kisses there instead.

"Sorry, Lucas. Shouldn't have invited us over in the first place." He smirked whilst pulling Michael back to his lips. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Remind me never to do that again." I muttered to myself as I typed 'omegle' into the search engine. I clicked on the first result and it directed me to the home page of the website. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. Omegle could be a dangerous site full of creepy pedophiles. I learned to never do the video chat option again when Michael, Calum, and I once went through the One Direction tag and were first met by a middle-aged man stroking his cock.

I knew better than to use that tag again, I wasn't even into girls anyway. I looked around my room to find something to put in the 'interests' log. I finally decided to list a bunch of the music groups I liked such as Blink-182, Nirvana, The Beatles, and the Sex Pistols.

I pressed the 'start chat' button and patiently waited for the website to randomly set me up with a stranger. The words 'You are now talking to a random stranger. Say hi!' popped up onto my screen and I instantly typed a simple 'hey'.

(Stranger is typing...)

Stranger: Penis

(Stranger has disconnected.)

Well that went well.

~ ~ ~

I was just about to give up- and it had only been eight minutes. I've talked to old dudes, immature doofs that will type something inappropriate then disconnect, or nuts that have absolutely no appreciation for music whatsoever.

Michael and Calum were still there. No, in fact, Michael had Calum pinned down underneath him. I chose to ignore them and focus on my sad computer life instead.

I decided on talking to one last person, hoping he'd be normal.

Me: Hi

Stranger: if this is another moron, I'm gonna hunt you down and kick your ass

Me: My thoughts exactly.

(Stranger is typing...)

Stranger: you too huh?

Me: You have no idea...

Stranger: I like you already. I'm Ashton.

Me: Luke

Stranger: Cool... I hope. Asl?

Me: 17, m, Sydney. You?

Stranger: 19, m, and Sydney as well.

Me: It just crossed my mind that we could've possibly met another time but like, we didn't meet.

(I thought for a moment before typing again.)

Me: You aren't catfishing me, are you?

Stranger: what? No! I swear!

Me: ... ok

Stranger: so what's up?

Me: Uh... watching my friends make out... You?

(Stranger is typing...)

Stranger: oddly enough... same. They're my mates from England, and I'm happy for them and all, but now it feels like they're just rubbing it in.

Me: I know the feeling.

Stranger: so, Luke. Tell me about yourself.

Me: Um... I have two brothers, play the guitar, have a love of penguins... what else is there, really?

Stranger: Penguins?

Me: Yes. I think they're cute. And what about you? I'm not gonna be the only one exchanging information here.

Stranger: alright, alright. I have a brother and a sister, a dog, a fear of ducks, play the drums, and... yeah, what really is left?

Me: Ok, and not sure. Um... your friends?

(Stranger is typing...)

Stranger: British, clearly, one is tall with curly hair and green eyes, the other his short with feathery hair and blue eyes. Oh, and they're literally fucking right in front of me on my couch. Gee, what did I do to deserve this? :/

Me: Wow. Sounds like two of the members of One Direction. And voyeurism.

Stranger: ...

(I pulled a face of confusion until I finally understood what that meant.)

Me: You lucky son of a bitch.

Stranger: yeah, because everyone wants to see two guys fucking on my couch.

Me: Hey, Larry shippers would pay good money to see that.

Stranger: I'd pay good money to unsee it.

(I laughed at that.)

Me: Hey, I'm watching my two best friends fuck on my bedroom floor. This is empathy. Let's empathize together.

Stranger: and will you be telling me about your friends as well Mr. Dictionary?

Me: Oh, right. Their names are Michael and Calum. We all play guitar, but Cal plays bass. Michael's hair is currently black but he'll probably dye it again tomorrow or so. And he looks like he could be a member of Green Day. Calum also has black hair, and he looks Asian but he's really Kiwi and Scottish. He also looks like Ryan Higa. Calum will tend to walk with a limp. Oh, and Michael as like a gazillion nicknames for Calum so beware, if you meet them.

Stranger: ... ok... thanks for the tmi?

Me: Hey, I didn't have to know Louis and Harry were fucking on your couch either but I guess that didn't matter to you now does it?

(Stranger is typing...)

Stranger: touché

**Third Person P.O.V**

Luke doesn't know how, but he managed to get Ashton's number in the process of communicating with each other via omegle. They've learned they have a lot of other stuff in common as well.

It wasn't until Ashton suggested they have a selfie war.

Luke had probably almost screamed at the fact that Ashton was undeniably hot. From what he could see, he had curly honey-coloured hair that was tied back in a black bandana, a Led Zeppelin shirt on, and the prettiest hazel eyes he'd ever seen. If it weren't for the fact that Michael and Calum were indeed doing the hippity dippity on his bedroom floor, he would've probably been three fingers deep by now.

Luke had sent him one as well, only the sounds of Michael and Calum going at it wasn't helping the ambience. He sincerely hoped he at least looked convincingly happy.

Ashton called him cute and told him he had a thing for lip rings.

It was like Luke to squeal when he received a compliment for a hot guy. It was.

Ashton then sent one of him, still in the same clothes, and what appeared to be Louis and Harry on the couch. Luke found it both comedic and disturbing, so he decided to be nice and return the favor.

He captioned it with '#thirdwheel' before pressing send. And the reply was instantaneous.

Ashton: Calum really has a lot of hickeys on his neck.

Luke: He has more everywhere else.

Ashton: You've seen them?!?!

Luke: Accidentally.

Ashton: You're mates sure are active.

Luke: Yeah, and they tease me for not having a sex life.

Ashton: So do Louis and Harry.

Luke: Ignore your friends. I'm more awesome anyway. *smiling emoji*

Ashton: Yeah, and you have impeccable music taste.

Luke: Right back at 'cha.

Ashton: Thanks *winking emoji*

Luke: Anytime. I'm here on weekends.

Luke: And weeknights.

Luke: And weekdays. I have no life.

Ashton: *laughing emoji with tears* Neither do I... wanna do something then?

Luke: Sure, why not? I mean, it's still bright out.

Ashton: So a film?

Luke: Sure. I'll pay for the snacks.

Luke unhooked his phone from the charger and stood up.

"Bye guys, I'm going to the movies with a friend. See you later. Use protection and stay off my bed." Luke rushed as he grabbed his wallet and his keys and head out the door.

~ ~ ~

They arranged to meet at the cinema near Luke's house, so he walked. He was currently waiting on a concrete bench playing Sky Burger on his phone to pass time.

It wasn't until a broad figure blocked some of his sunlight and chuckled.

"You're a lot cuter in person." Luke looked up from his phone and smiled up at Ashton: the same guy he exchanged selfies with. He actually wasn't being catfished!

"Thanks. Um... so are you?" He said more in the form of a question. He put his game away and slid his phone into his pocket, standing up.

"You're also a bit taller than I expected." He commented.

"I'm kind of like a tree." Luke giggled and looked down at his feet.

"So I see, but I am a sucker for long legs." Ashton winked before strutting inside the theatre with a proud smirk and an arm around Luke's waist.

~ ~ ~

That night, when Luke came home a few hours after the movie was over with as many hickeys on his neck as Calum had, neither Michael or Calum said a word.

Of course, his brothers did tease him for his funny penguin waddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 will be up on Monday.


End file.
